poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas, Nia, Lightning and the others save Ace/Rainforest Ambush/Free and Easy
This is how the rainforest ambush scene goes Lightning McQueen's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Big World! Big Adventures! The Movie. scene changes to the villains setting up some twitches to the bridge so that it will break by Thomas, Nia and the others when they cross it Chick Hicks: That should do it. Professor Z: Now, everybody hide. Ripslinger: They're coming from that direction far away. Nia and the others are puffing towards the bridge Ace: Anyone have a raincover by any chance? Um, I don't know, Ace. Yeah, I don't think so, but why did you ask? track sink a bit in the wet mud Ace: I mean I do like to get my paint well dry if I can. At least when I'm not driving. Thomas: Maybe we can make you a rain cover from leaves! (he laughs with Nia and the cars) Nia: That might not be such a good idea you know, Thomas. Wild animals like to take shelter under leaves. Ace doesn't like wild animals. Louise Nash: About as much as he doesn't like to get wet. frowns at this until the flatbed and the trucks tilt suddenly Ace and Trucks: Whoa! Thomas: What happened there? Nia: Don't ask me. I have no idea at all. Lightning McQueen: That's weird. the track sank again Everyone: Whoa! Truck: The track is moving! Truck: We're sinking! Nia: The ground is too wet and too soft. Hurry, Thomas! Push on! We must find solid ground or we'II get stuck! Trucks: Whoa! Ace: You heard what the trucks said! Come on, Nia! Work harder! Nia: Full steam together, Thomas! One, two, three! Ace: Go, go, go! and Nia strain to get the trucks to solid ground until they reach the bridge and the trucks and Ace sigh with relief Trucks: That was close. Truck 2: Nice going! Truck 3: Thank you. Mater: Dad-Gum! I haven't been that close to death since the incident in London. Chug: Man, that was way too close. We are not doing that again. the bridge collapsed behind the trucks and they start to move back towards the river, dragging Ace, Thomas, Nia and the cars with them Everyone: Aaaah! Ace: Oh, no! Oh, no! I don't like water either! Thomas: Nia! Nia: No! Lighting McQueen: This is not good! last truck starts to slip into the river. Thomas and Nia hold on and strains to get the trucks and themselves away from the bridge and to safety just as the bridge gives ways and collapses. They sigh with relief Thomas: Phew! Everyone okay back there? Nia: Yes, thanks. (pants) Dusty Crophopper: That was even closer than nearly crashing into a train. Ishani: Which Ripslinger told me to tell you to do. Trucks: (whimpered) Ace: Remind me, Thomas, never to travel as a passenger again. I feel a lot safer when it's me own wheels on the road. Nia: (laughs) Good thing you don't get scared, eh, Ace? Ace: I wasn't saying I was scared. Thomas: (laughs) Well, I definitely was. That was scary. Nia: Yes, it was. But we managed to make it. Finn McMissile: And that's how I like to start the day. You never feel more alive than when you're almost dead. Sparky: Exactly what Skipper used to say. Skipper Riley: Yep. No doubt about... seeing something Look out! Nia and Ace spot Fred Pacer, Tyler Gremlin and Petrov Trunkov in front of them, moving towards them Thomas: Finn, what do we do? Finn McMissile: Biff em! Thomas: But I'll crush them! Ace: Just do as he said, Thomas! rammed the lemons out of his way and they landed unharmed Tyler Gremlin: Get back here you little puffballs! Petrov Trunkov: They're getting away! Fred Pacer: Tyler, Petrov get them! chase them Smokey: These guys ain't goin' down with just one shot! We need to keep fighting! Maru: You heard the Hudson Hornet's old crewchief! battles Ivan and a few lemons. Red sprays a few lemons with his hose. [[Category:Transformersprimfan] Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts